


summit

by Carinadeluca



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, potential smut alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carinadeluca/pseuds/Carinadeluca
Summary: sum·mit/ˈsəmət/noun1.the highest point of a hill or mountain.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Base

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> This takes place in an AU season 4, I imagine that everything that has taken place up to this week’s episode has occurred with two major differences: a lack of Covid 19 and Carina and Maya never met. This is the first fic I’ve written in years and I'm enjoying the journey. I venture to say this will be around 2-4 chapters, nothing expansive. Thanks for reading.

The air was crisp and gravel crunched beneath her feet. Running had always been therapeutic for Maya, no matter what. It had been the source of so much pain, of so many opportunities, of pride, and glory.

Seattle admittedly didn’t have the best weather for running, but the terrain was excellent. Maya loved the dips and rises of the city, going from smooth concrete to rugged asphalt to rock-lined beaches and soft green parks. Its proximity to state parks was an added benefit, allowing Maya to challenge herself even more. 

Downtown Seattle proper was not the prettiest city she’d ever seen, the landscape was often grey, and aside from a few special buildings, the architecture was boring. However, on some days, when the sky was clear of clouds - Seattle was the most beautiful place she could imagine. The blue sky seemed to glisten over Elliott Bay, ferry boats dotting the water in the distance. The evergreen trees were large and looming, and hills and mountains blended into the distance, making the skyline ebb and flow.

Today was especially unique, Mount Rainier was proud and visible to the west. It was the namesake of many beers, bars, streets, and specialty dishes at restaurants. It was the crowning glory of Seattle, or maybe even Washington State. 

Nature was such a beautiful thing, and sometimes Maya wishes she could explore its wonders more often. But she had a job to do and things like that could wait until she was older. Growing up just south of Seattle in Olympia, nature was a passion for many. Camping trips happened in the Bishop’s household, but they weren’t the laid-back weekends many families embarked on. Instead, they were intense excursions, focused on survival. Her dad somehow made nature, something so pure, a competitive sport. Maya could build tents and dig trenches but she didn’t know how to just soak up nature and truly enjoy it.

Sure, she would go on the occasional hike with Vic and she’d seen her fair share traveling the country for track meets in high school and college, it just didn’t seem like enough. Sometimes she wanted to drive up the Cascades highway, park her car and go off into the wilderness for a few days. She just didn’t know if she could be alone with her thoughts for that long.

Which brought Maya back to the conundrum she was in now. With her anniversary on the job approaching in just two months, she had to utilize her PTO or risk losing it. Normally, Maya might not care, but the job has been hard lately. Between things still being rocky with Andy, tensions high with Sullivan back, and Jack being Jack - the station had seen better days. Maya was supposed to be the glue keeping it all together. She was supposed to be impartial, not stay involved and keep the team motivated, however she wasn’t rising to the challenge. It was difficult to take on the role after Pruitt and all the subsequent changes.

Station 19 was a family, but a broken and misguided one at times.

After blowing up on Travis of all people after a call, she had a heart-to-heart conversation with Andy. Things still weren’t perfect between them, but they were working back to it. However, they were still co-workers and at times, Andy could be so emotionally intelligent, much more than Maya could be.

It was decided that Maya would take a much-needed long weekend, and between Andy, Jack, and Sullivan - things would run smooth enough. Andy even promised to call if there was anything major - a thought that allowed Maya to take her anxiety down a notch. 

That left Maya here, with nothing to do. Her shift had ended last night at 8 pm. Her night had been boring, a simple meal and a few episodes of some medical drama she had a bit of a guilty pleasure love for but was behind on. Instead of a typical run, Maya had taken the light rail to a stop near Lake Union and ran the perimeter before settling outside a coffee spot for a quick breakfast. The 6-mile run wasn’t a hard one, but the change of scenery had been nice. With just her and the music flowing from her AirPods, Maya did feel a few moments of peace - which was exactly the point of this weekend. 

Her house was clean and her errands ran. That was the Bishop productivity that had been instilled in her from an early age and she’d never been able to shake it. Museums and shopping had never been her thing, leaving her with limited options. Plus she’d done much of it during day trips as a kid. The space needle, the aquarium, Pikes Place, Gas Works - she'd done it all. Her go-to was usually drinking at Joe’s bar, but it wasn’t even 11 am yet. And going to a bar frequented by her co-workers defeated the purpose of this time to herself. 

Maya opted to walk a bit more. Seattle was an eclectic city, although Maya did find it a bit pretentious at times. New restaurants and little cafes littered the streets, their signs made of salvaged wood, and their interiors charmingly bohemian. They boasted clever names and overpriced goods, intended to sway people in through their instagramable locations and the power of their brand name. These places were made for UW students or recent transplants, lured to Seattle for the promise of a progressive yet aesthetic lifestyle.

Maya had a preference for the classic institutions, the ones that were rough around the edges and could use a fresh coat of paint but that had the charm of good work and serving the neighborhood. 

It wasn’t like Maya to just wander, normally she was the kind of woman who went off with a plan. Meandering wasn’t her style, nonetheless, Maya was enjoying herself, rediscovering a little section of the city she loved. 

Maya ducked into a bookstore after nearly an hour of wandering, thinking if nothing else, she could use some of her weekend to exercise her mind. While not the most studious of people, Maya was smart and had always liked reading well enough. A book was one of the leisure activities her dad readily allowed growing up and many a book had been her companion on those long trips to track meets. With the guidance of the elderly clerk running the shop, Maya left with a reusable bag bearing the logo of the shop and two books. The boutique down the street filled her bag with a bath bomb and a soy candle, both incredibly overpriced.

She took the light rail back toward her apartment, walked the five blocks back, and was relieved once she could shed her clothes and opted for a nice bath. Seattle had not warmed up yet, some snow still visible on the sidewalk from their snowier than usual winter.

The hot water of the bath relaxed Maya’s muscles upon the first touch, her teeth clenched momentarily in discomfort before she exhaled an almost pornographic moan of relief as it washed over her whole body. “Fuck,” she groaned out, tilting her head back. The soft sounds of her favorite Spotify playlist floated around the room, mixing with the lavender candle she’d lit. And for the second time today, Maya felt relaxed. 

* * *

Saying goodbye to the warmth and comfort of the tub had been a difficult transition, but Maya soldered through it by making herself a warm cup of tea and settling in to read her book. The curtain of her living room was left wide open, giving her an obscured but lovely view of Elliot Bay past the neighboring apartment buildings. It was one of the main reasons she’d chosen this apartment. 

One of the books suggested to her by the bookshop clerk opened its arms wide and drew Maya in. The words weaved a colorful story of friendship, love, suspense, and betrayal. It was wonderful to get lost in a novel in a way that she hadn’t in years. When her phone vibrated from a text, Maya was surprised to see that nearly three hours had past and she was nearly halfway done with the book. It wasn’t surprising to see a text from Andy and Maya rolled her eyes at her friend’s words.

**How’s your day off, Cap?**

Good. Went for a run, reading a book. How’s 19?

**Exercise on your day off??**

**Don’t worry, we’ve got it covered. No calls yet.**

I’ve gotta stay motivated. Good, I’m glad to hear it.

**What are you going to do tonight?**

Probably just this, maybe watch a movie and order in.

**While I support you ordering in, that’s boring.**

Sorry to disappoint you.

**You should go out! Come on, you know the best way to relieve stress ;)**

I don’t think I’m in the mood to deal with people.

**But you could just deal with tequila…**

I’ll think about it. Now go run my station, Herrera. 

**Yes, Ma’am.**

Maya smiled softly at the exchange, glad that she and Andy were back to speaking terms. It was hard without her best friend, not to share the trials and tribulations of being a Captain more authentically. Andy was probably right, Maya should get out of the house. While finding a lovely and willing sexual partner would be ideal, a date with a few shots of tequila could also do the trick.

* * *

Bypassing Joe’s bar, Maya headed to a cute place in Capitol Hill, a place she’d been a few times back when she first moved to Seattle permanently. It was familiar enough but allowed her some distance from the station and the folks she saw every day or even the doctors at Grey-Sloan, that always seemed to be annoyingly intermingled with one of the victims of a call or sometimes even one of her fellow firefighters.

Maya was settled at the bar, drink in hand, half interested in the Seahawks game that was playing on the TV. If she was at the Station, the game would be on in the background as they ate dinner together, hoping not to get interrupted by a call and miss a good play. 

“Another one?” The bartender asked Maya, nodding with a little smile. If she was a bit younger the cute 20-something year old might be her taste, but at this point in her life, that just seemed too young. Someone closer to her age was preferred, even if just for a night.

The bar was full, stopping just short of being packed. A table of guys in suits, fresh off their finance jobs took up much of the bar, bets flowing about the outcome of the game. A couple on a date sat in a small corner booth, the male awkwardly nervous, indicating that it just might be their first. A few small friend groups sprinkled the space, their conversations fading into just typical bar noise.

“Hey, my friend over there thinks you’re really hot,” was heard behind her and Maya turned around to see who spoke. Some slightly greasy guy, probably near his fifties pointed to his admittedly more handsome companion, but that was just too old for her. Plus, what guy over thirty used the word “hot” as a wingman? 

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Maya countered, gesturing to her newly replenished drink, giving a faux sympathetic smile. However, she felt zero sympathies for the man. Sometimes she wished she had the undeserved confidence of a middle-aged man. But then again, most people thought her confidence bordered on arrogance at times. 

“Aw, come on. You’re alone. Nobody should drink alone on a night like this. We can watch the game and see where it goes.” Maya straightened her back and her gaze became more firm. God, she had a disdain for men sometimes.

“I said I’m not interested. Take the hint. Or maybe hit on someone closer to your age.” The man stuttered in offense but did take the hint and went back to his dejected buddy. Maya almost swore she heard a grumbled “bitch” from one of them, but left it alone. They weren’t worth the time or effort on her end. Blue eyes scanned the bar, looking to see if it was just going to be her and alcohol tonight. And just when she was just about to give up hope, Maya saw something she liked. 

Tall. Dark hair. Beautiful smile. 

Three traits Maya had always appreciated in a woman, back before she even knew she liked women in such a manner. She carried herself differently than the others in the bar. The mysterious brunette gestured with her hands, her posture was more relaxed but still incredibly confident, and her clothes were different. They weren't charmingly eclectic or made with comfort in mind. They were elegant and sexy, the kind of clothes someone put real effort into searching for and buying. This wasn’t a born and bred Pacific North Westerner, no - she had to be from somewhere else. That intrigued Maya.

As if sensing her eyes upon her, the woman looked up and gave Maya a little smile before turning back to her friend. Maya lifted her glass to her lips and observed her for a few more moments and when her friend turned to engage the man with them in a conversation, Maya stood. 

With an air of confidence, Maya approached the mystery woman with a smile. “Hey, mind if I join?” She questioned, gesturing to the empty stool beside her, the woman’s two friends wrapped up in some conversation.

“Yes, come join - “ And Maya’s smile grew larger when she heard her accent. She wasn’t from around here. That intrigued her even further. One thing she liked about her job was her ability to deal with a variety of people, no situation was like the rest and as much as she could get frustrated at times, people made the job colorful and rewarding.

“I’m Maya.” Her hand grasped the others and they shook before Maya slid into the booth next to her. The woman’s hand was soft and her handshake confident, perhaps she was a businesswoman or some other kind of professional. 

“I’m Carina. That’s Amelia and Maggie - they don’t get out much. One’s a new mother and they both work too much” Maya nodded her head, understanding how they could be wrapped up in one another. Plus it gave her more one on one time with Carina. 

“What are you drinking? I can get you another one.” Carina’s drink was almost empty, a fact that Maya would like to remedy as soon as she could.

“I’m okay, I don’t want to overdo it,” Normally that would be a hindrance to Maya. Playing DD usually made someone down for the count in terms of heading back to her place at the end of the night, but Maya was intrigued by Carina regardless. Plus it upped the level of difficulty and Maya always appreciated a challenge.

“What about a soda or water then?” To which Carina agreed. Maya kept an eye out for one of the bartenders as they made their way into typical small talk.

“So what brings you to Seattle, do you live here or are you visiting?” Maya took one last sip of her drink before setting it on the small table. She turned her body to Carina fully, the other woman’s body language was open and honest.

“I work at the hospital, I’ve been living here for about two years or so? Wow, I can’t believe it’s been that long.” Carina’s smile was even more beautiful up close. She talked with her hands and Maya liked that.

“Harborfield or Grey-Sloan?” Maya questioned, thinking of the two closest hospitals. But in an urban area like Seattle, there were quite a few different medical centers and hospitals littered around that she could work at.

“Grey-Sloan, I’m an OBG/YN attending and researcher,” Carina answered and for someone who rarely found herself impressed, Maya found herself feeling just that. As a firefighter, she had a lot of respect for Doctors, they often finished up the job that they couldn’t do in the back of an ambulance.

“So you’re in the baby delivering business, that’s amazing. I’ve uh, actually done that once or twice myself.” Maya said in a nonchalant tone, an arrogant smirk on her face playing off the amazing feat as if it was no big deal. 

“Delivered babies? Are you a doctor?” Maya shook her head at the question and laughed. That was an easy assumption to make. 

“I’m a fire captain, I work at Station 19, it’s a few blocks away from Grey-Sloan. Baby delivering, isn't in the job description, but can come with the territory.” Maya flourished under Carina’s attention and the questions she asked, Amelia and Maggie, coming into the conversation shortly after, intrigued by Maya’s recollection of delivering Baby Pru. They knew Warren from back when he worked at the hospital and through his wife.

Amelia and Maggie were good people and Maya found she actually liked them a lot, but so much of her attention came back on Carina. Amelia boasted about her friend, Carina a bit more modest about her accomplishments. 

Amelia stole the show easily, her personality was vibrant and her sense of humor was both self-deprecating and dry. The three women were filled with amazing stories from the hospital and Maya found herself having fun.

They skipped more drinks and instead ordered a round of appetizers to share - their newfound comradery enhanced by sharing a meal. Maya and Carina had moved closer together over the night, Maya’s outer thigh flush to Carina’s. 

Maya was learning a lot about the women she joined, like Amelia’s new baby and Maggie’s potential long-distance relationship with some sexy doctor.

But she paid the most attention to Carina. She was originally from Italy, her brother worked at the same hospital as her, she’d done some cool study about the female orgasm, and according to Amelia - was an amazing cook. Maya also learned that Carina had a sexy laugh and big brown eyes. And while she didn’t have the best grasp on some American Idioms, she spoke English, Italian and Spanish fluently - and even had a passable knowledge of French and some Catalan.

For a brief second, Maya was almost sad she was so insanely attracted to Carina because having some friends outside of the station would be a nice change of pace. But Maya needed to take this woman to bed. She hadn’t felt an urge for another person like this in a long time and Maya had to give in to it, there was no question about it. 

With the food finished, Maya relaxed back in the booth and threw an arm around Carina’s shoulder, pleased when the slightly taller woman sunk back into her. Maya raised her brow at Amelia who was looking at the pair for a moment, seemingly assessing the situation before shrugging, perhaps in approval. Maggie was explaining some funny story from her intern years and when Carina laughed, Maya couldn’t help but to do so as well, their heads falling together as Amelia let out a series of follow-up questions to Maggie’s story. 

The momentary bliss was cut short by a scream, Maya immediately flying into Captain mode and following the noise. She sidestepped a few folks before bolting down the back corridor toward the bathroom and barged in. The woman didn’t have words for what she saw next. One of the bar’s waitstaff was holding a newborn baby in her hands, the baby appearing only hours, if not minutes old. 

“Holy shit,” Maya breathed out, allowing herself to experience the momentary shock before identifying herself. “Hi, I’m Captain Maya Bishop with the Seattle Fire Department, can you tell me what happened?”

“I was just washing my hands after using the bathroom and I heard a cry from the stall next to mind. I opened it up and the baby was just in there, nobody was around.” Maya nodded her head and slowly approached the waitress. “Why don’t I take the little one, you look like you need a moment.”

Maya carefully took the baby from the young girl, who promptly bolted back into the stall and wretched. As beautiful as babies could be, this was not the magical circle of life that was depicted on Lifetime, this was raw. 

“Maya -what,” Carina cautiously had pushed open the bathroom door before gasping, Maggie and Amelia close behind. 

“The baby was just found in the bathroom, they probably aren’t more than an hour old.” She explained, Carina and Amelia, entering the bathroom as Maggie called for an ambulance. 

“Here, I need to check them out. Let’s lay them on the counter,” Carina said, snapping back into doctor mode and commanding the scene. Amelia immediately took off the cardigan she was wearing and laid it down before Maya gently placed the baby on the counter, right between two sinks.

Carina carefully unwrapped the child from the thin towel they were in and began checking them out. 10 fingers, 10 toes, the coloring was okay considering the state they found the baby in. They were breathing okay and responded to light. The baby was a bit small, leading them to believe they were born prematurely or were not receiving proper prenatal care.

“A baby girl,” Carina said softly, giving the newborn a little smile for a moment before she honed in on just what was wrong. “She has a clavicle fracture, the mama had a hard time during birth.” She explained, and Maya nodded in slight understanding. Her EMT training, while great, was limited when it came to things like this. It wasn’t an ideal outcome, but she didn’t know how extreme the negative repercussions of being born with a clavicle fracture. 

“The ambulance will be here in a few minutes,” Maggie said, rushing into the bathroom. She was the practical one and was able to produce a small medical kit from her purse along with a stethoscope from her bag. She listened to the baby’s heart rate and it was slightly elevated and Maggie was already preparing for what tests the child would need upon getting transported to Grey-Sloan. Maya helped Carina clean the baby up, clamp the umbilical cord with a hairpin that Maggie had in her purse and swaddle it up in Amelia’s sweater.

“The ambulance is here,” was heard from the hallway, and Maya left the three doctors to intercept. While she thought that 23 would respond to the call, she was pleased to see Andy and a few folks from the C shift enter the bar from the back exit.

“Maya?” Andy questioned, racing up to speak with her Captain and Maya explained the situation to her as fast as she could.

“Even on your day off,” Andy said, shaking her head before gesturing for the modified gurney, made especially with children in mind, to make its way down the hall. 

“Look, I’m gonna ride with the baby, okay? Do you think you can handle it?” Andy nodded and Maya felt relieved, knowing that Herrera was a good firefighter and acted in the best interest of the Station and those they served. 

“I’ve got it, Bishop. Don’t even worry.” The Station had brought in two ambulances, unsure of the status or location of the mother. Maya saw Carina handing off the child to one of the EMTs, then securing the child in the apparatus. 

“You’ve got to take the baby to Grey-Sloan,” she ordered, the EMTs nodding. “Look, do one of you want to ride in the ambulance? We can’t take all of you but maybe seeing one of you in the ER might help things go a little smoother.” Grey-Sloan was one of the better hospitals to work within the area, but a hospital was still a hospital. 

“Carina, you go. Me and Amelia will meet you at the hospital.” Maggie said, already leading her friend toward the front of the bar so they could escape to her car. 

“Come on,” Maya ushered the woman toward the ambulance, the baby already getting loaded in. They stepped into the cabin, the two other firefighters from the night shift heading to the front to drive them. “Lee, page Grey-Sloan and let them know we’re coming, maybe throw in we have one of their doctors with us.” Maya handed Carina some gloves, wincing as the infant began to wail in discomfort. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Carina soothed the child, gently caressing its head for a moment. “She’s a strong one, I can tell.”

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Maya questioned, while she’d helped aid in a birth once or twice, this was far from her comfort zone.

“I think she has a fighting chance. Clavicle fractures are serious, and while not necessarily common - they happen. I just worry it might be indicative of something more serious, like Osteogenesis Imperfecta. There may be some more serious issues we're unable to see, but she'll be assessed properly in the ER. I’m worried about the mother, she probably had a lot of blood loss.” Carina peered toward the back of the ambulance as if trying to gauge where they were.

Maya could tell they were about 3 minutes away from Grey-Sloan. 

“How could someone leave their baby like this? It doesn't make sense.” It seemed almost cruel to her. A baby was the most defenseless thing there was, they had nothing to protect them.

She didn’t understand how someone could just abandon their child.

“I can see why you’d think that, but people have their reasons. Even if you don’t agree with it, some people aren’t ready to bring life into the world. In a way, this baby is lucky her mother left her in the bar. She’s going to get the best medical care.” Maya nodded her head, getting the sentiment.

In a city like Seattle, people came from many walks of life. Her work with the houseless population had opened her eyes to that, along with the many biases her middle-class background had allotted her. Maya’s childhood was far from perfect, but she’d had many privileges in her life and couldn’t imagine being in a situation like this one. She didn’t agree, but she could objectively understand.

“I think you’re right though, this little one is a fighter.” Maya relented, the baby’s eyes peeking open for the first time before rapidly closing, the bright lights of the ambulance interior too much to handle. 

The ambulance slowed down as they entered the Grey-Sloan campus, parking at the ER bay. Normally she was the one updating the ER staff about the patient, but Carina had immediately moved in with familiarity.

“Newborn baby. Female, born between 45 minutes to 2 hours ago. She’s suffering from a clavicle fracture. She needs to get to the NICU. And can you page Dr. Lincoln? He’s going to be the best to look into this fracture." Carina headed into the ER alongside the baby and Maya bid a brief farewell to the guys before following behind her. 

They paused in the ER for a brief assessment, Maya standing outside the room unsure of if she should stay or go. She wanted to ensure that not only the baby was okay, but so was Carina. People entered and exited the room at a rapid pace, the baby getting hooked up to machines and checked into the system. An intern was sent off to connect with child protective services regarding the infant.

“Can I help you?” A staff member questioned and Maya raised a brow, the person barely looking like they were 24 years old. Maya did not like to be questioned by subordinates. Just as she was about to answer, she was interrupted. 

“She’s with me, don’t worry,” Carina stated, poking her head out of the room and settling next to Maya. “You don’t have to stay, she’s going to get admitted to the NICU. Link is assessing her now for her clavicle fracture, it’s more severe than we normally see in newborns but he doesn’t think it will be major. Our Pediatric attending will assess her better once she’s in the NICU. Like I said before, she may make it through this.” Carina stripped off her gloves and tossed them in a bin.

Maya sighed in relief and nodded. “Is it okay if I stick around? I just kind of want to make sure she’s okay. Plus I may need to make statements to the Police or CPS since I was first to the ‘scene’.” 

“It’s okay, I was going to stick around as well. I work more with the mothers than the babies, there are better doctors equipped for the job. Do you maybe want a coffee? We can grab a cup before we head upstairs, the NICU is near my office. We can wait there for updates.” Carina offered and Maya smiled her head in relief. 

The baby was wheeled toward the elevator, Maya, and Carina watching until it began its journey upwards. Carina led her out of the ER toward the main atrium of the hospital. They stopped at the information desk and Carina spoke to the woman there with familiarity. It took a moment for Maya to realize they were speaking Italian. In a few moments, she came back to Maya and placed a visitor name tag on her shirt. 

“You’ve got full access,” The woman said jokingly and Maya felt her posture ease for the first time since finding the baby. She’d been running on pure adrenaline at this point. If she was in a better headspace, the full access comment might have been met with a suggestive comment of her own.

“You promised me coffee.” Maya ran a hand through her short hair as Carina pressed a button on the elevator, it binged before jumping to life.

“We’ll go to the cafeteria, it’s the only place with coffee this time of the night. It’s not very good but it’s strong and will do in a pinch.” Carina rested her back on the side of the elevator and Maya followed suit.

“This is not how I thought my night would go when I walked over to you.” Maya gave Carina a once-over and laughed at her questioning gaze.

“Oh? And how did you think the night would go?” There was a flirtatious edge to Carina’s voice. It was amazing how she could still sound sexy after the ordeal they just went through. 

“Maybe it was presumptuous of me, but I was hoping maybe you would have been up for a nightcap at my place. I can mix up a good vodka cran.” The door opened and Carina guided Maya toward the left.

“I’m more of a white wine woman myself, but I probably would have made the exception for you, Captain Bishop. I’m impressed. You handled yourself well out there. You helped get that baby back here as smoothly as possible.” Carina’s compliment touched home for Maya. Serving others was why she did this job and while she didn’t always need the praise, it was nice to come from someone every once in a while, especially from someone who saved lives. 

“Raincheck? When this all settles down, I’d love to have you over for wine and whatever else you want.” Maya didn’t know what she was doing. This should have been a quick fuck and aside from an awkward run-in or two in the ER, she and Carina should have never spoken again. Now she was getting coffee with her at 1 am and sharing some sort of bond around a newborn baby.

“I’d love that. Now come on, how do you like your coffee?” Carina went through the motions of making them both two large cups of coffee and swiped an ID card from her bag before they went up a few more floors. 

“The NICU is down that way. Helm is the resident on the case, she’ll update me or send an intern for any major changes. So let’s go into my office.” Maya was happy to follow the other woman into her office, which was a bit nicer albeit a lot messier than her back at the station. Settling onto the small couch in the corner of the room, she finally took a sip of her coffee and let out a deep sigh.

“What a day.” Maya looked up as Carina settled down right next to her as opposed to one of the other seats in the room. Her body unconsciously shifted to be able to look more directly at her companion. 

“What a day indeed,” Carina said with a smile, lifting a hand to smooth back some of Maya’s hair behind her ear. “At least I get to spend a bit more time with you. You seem a bit like the love them and leave them type.” 

“I usually am,” Maya agreed, finding there to be no need to lie. At this point, she could be honest with Carina.

“As attracted as I am to you, Maya, I don't think sleep with you.” Carina took a sip of her coffee before setting it down on the side table beside the couch. 

Those words got Maya to sit up straighter and look at Carina in bewilderment. “Why not? I thought we were getting along really well. Like suspiciously well.”

“We are getting along well, and that’s why. I’m normally like you, love them and leave them or something casual. That just has backfired on me lately. I don’t have a ton of friends here in Seattle, and I like talking to you. I don’t want this to end because we get messy.” Carina’s hand slid over Maya’s and while Maya’s initial instinct was to pull away, she allowed it. 

“Can’t we be friends with benefits?” Maya whined out, eyes dropping to Carina’s lips. The other woman was physically intoxicating. If they hadn’t been interrupted earlier by the turn of events, Maya would have kissed her by now. Maya had dated a wide range of people, never specifically having one type. Blondes, brunettes, men, women, tall, short, it didn’t matter. But Carina was one of the most beautiful people she’d ever seen. 

“Why do I feel like you’re going to make this very hard for me?” Carina’s eyes seemed darker as she looked over at Maya.

“Because I’m irresistible?” Maya leaned in her breath washing over Carina’s lips. It was tempting to just close the small gap between them, she didn’t think Carina would reject her. However, Maya showed amazing restraint. “Just one kiss…”

Carina was the one to press her lips for Maya, allowing just one moment to allow for either party to back out before she took charge. 

In every aspect of her life, Maya was a go-getter. She broke records, held national titles, had an Olympic Medal, and was making history in her position as a female fire captain, a young one at that. That attitude carried over into relationships, especially in the bedroom.

Maya aspired to be as close to the best as she could and despite her confident and sometimes arrogant nature, she was known for being a giving lover. It was normally Maya who took charge, who deepened the kisses and pushed others back onto the bed. And if someone ever took a more ambitious role, it was because Maya had allowed it.

Carina turned that on its head. Carina was soft but firm, gentle but persistent. She kissed like it was an art form, not a means to get someone into bed. With Carina, kissing felt like the main event. Maya allowed herself to be led, slumping back into the couch, Carina leaning into her.

 _“Mi fai impazzire.”_ Maya had no fucking clue what it meant, but she wanted to hear it come from Carina’s mouth over and over again. Out of breath, Maya pulled back and laid down more fully on the couch. Carina only gave her a brief moment of recovery before attaching her mouth to Maya’s neck. The captain let out an almost pitiful whimper as the brunette sucked at her neck, not enough to leave a mark, but just enough to feel so good. 

“Carina,” she moaned out, her eyes shutting and her hands taking up purchase in Carina’s dark hair, pulling lightly - not too sure if she was asking for more or begging her to stop. 

The knock at the door pulled them both out of the moment. Maya kept her eyes closed, allowing her brain to catch up and process what had just happened as Carina stood up from the couch and fixed her hair.

“Just one minute!” Carina smiled down at Maya and gave the woman a helping hand to allow her to sit up on the couch straight.

“Come on in.” Carina peaked out the door and opened it fully, allowing a resident to enter the room. “Helm, this is Captain Maya Bishop. Maya, this is one of our residents.” Normally Maya would have stood up and shook her hand, but not right now, she was afraid her knees would buckle and she’d make a fool out of herself.

“I have updates for you. They did a full check on the baby and the clavicle fracture is the main problem with the baby, it doesn’t seem to be the cause of anything else except an improper birth. They believe the baby is slightly premature, not quite at full term yet. She has a lack of development of her suck and swallow reflexes that may leave to some feeding issues after her surgery. The clavicle fracture is slightly more severe than normal for an infant, but he thinks we should just allow it to heal as best as it can over the next week or so and he’ll assess after to see if any further intervention is needed. She is septic but is being started on antibiotic therapy as we speak. They want to keep her here for a few days for close observation, as other problems may arise.”

Maya understood most of what the resident explained and Carina thanked her. “We have an officer and a social worker in the waiting room, I can call another attending to try and deal with that, but since you both were there do you want to handle it?” Helm questioned.

“Yeah, I should talk to them. I was the first to the scene.” Maya agreed and stood up, grabbing her half-empty coffee cup. Helm left and Carina grabbed a sweater from the rack in her office and slid it on before gesturing to Maya to exit the office. 

Outside the NICU unit stood two officers and a social worker, judging by her badge. Maya and Carina introduced themselves before settling into some seats. Maya gave her statement of what had occurred and ensured the officer she’d be filing her report once she was back at the station.

The Seattle PD were now looking into trying to find the baby’s mother, knowing she could be arrested and charged for quite a few different things. The officers thanked them for their time and pulled the social worker aside for a few minutes before leaving.

The social worker settled back down into the chairs and smiled at them. She was an older woman, who seemed to love the profession despite being in it for years and getting woken up at 1 am. “Well, you’ve certainly had an exciting evening. I have to wait here for one of the hospital’s social workers so we can fill out some paperwork but I wanted to thank you for what you two did for that little girl, I think she may make a family very happy.”

“So what happens now?” Maya asked, leaning forward. She was curious about the process.

“Well, she’s going to temporarily become a ward of the state and will be assigned a caseworker who will work in conjunction with the hospital to make medical decisions. Upon her being released from the hospital, she’ll be placed into an emergency foster home that’s familiar with high-risk children while we work on finding a more permanent foster situation. Ideally, we’ll place her in a foster to adopt. It could get tricky if and when the mother is found, or if we can identify a father or another family member,” she explained gracefully. While Maya was not familiar with the foster care system, she was familiar with the city of Seattle and Washington State’s laws, there was a lot of red tape and hoops to jump through. 

“Do you guys name her?” Maya asked after a moment. “It just feels weird for her to not have a name, you know? Like maybe if she has a name and an identity, she’ll have a better chance.”

“Normally abandoned babies are given placeholder names, like after the officers who arrive at the scene or the street they were found on. But I don’t think we’ll subject her to being called 12th Avenue, even if just for now. Bishop is still on the table, though.” Maya shook her head and laughed, not wanting to subject that child to that first name either.

“Mount Rainier was visible today,” Maya remarked, clearing her throat.

“When I woke up this morning for my run and saw that it was visible, I just knew today was going to be special. I didn’t think it would be like this, but here we are.” The social worker shook her head affectionately and clicked her pen before signing off on a form.

“Baby Girl Rainier has a ring to it,” the woman hummed before she heard her name called from the desk. “I’m going to go fill out some paperwork, but you saved a baby’s life today. That is very special indeed.”


	2. Slope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response on this fic! I think I’ve settled on this fic being about 4 chapters long, it makes sense for my outline and what I want to tell. Leave a comment if you read! 
> 
> In this chapter, we look more into Carina. This was harder, as Maya’s personality is a bit more my speed when it comes to writing. As a longstanding roleplayer, I have a soft spot for writing those relatively tough women who have a soft spot for a few select folks.
> 
> So uh, last episode was a lot, huh??? So much to process. I have feelings. 
> 
> Also please somebody let me rant about how I feel like Carina that while bisexual, wouldn’t have a long-lasting romantic relationship with a man. I have feelings about her thoughts on the personal intimacy you can create with another woman that she’s found incredibly lacking with me. I'm in my head.
> 
> I’m proud of myself, I actually fully outlined this fic and even have an idea for a one-shot down the road, who knows if I’ll keep up with this momentum. 
> 
> Now on with the story.

“You just need to rest and let nature take its course,” Carina encouraged a soon-to-be mother. She had come into the hospital earlier in the morning during the early parts of her labor. Her contractions were not far along, but her medical history had led them to proceed with caution. Aside from her blood pressure being slightly elevated and closely monitored, she was doing okay and had hours to go before the main event.

“Are you sure she’s okay?” The patient’s mother questioned, though Carina thought the older woman might be half the reason for her daughter’s high blood pressure.

“She’s doing well at the moment, I promise we are monitoring her and a resident will be checking on her every hour or so. You’re in good hands.” Worried parents and grandparents were part of the job, but after a full shift on essentially no rest, Carina was exhausted and ready to clock out.

Exiting the room, she let out a sigh and headed toward the desk to log something on the computer real quick. Peeking up, she spotted a resident and flagged him down.

“Can you check on the mother in room 245 in about an hour? Nothing major is happening with her, but I can see the future grandmother wreaking havoc if nobody checks in on her baby, so do yourself and everyone else the favor.” That wasn’t normally Carina’s style, but the grandmother had already yelled at two nurses and gotten relatively rude with Carina already. 

“You’ve got it, boss.” Carina had been very impressed with the residents at Grey-Sloan since her arrival, and Schmitt was no exception. 

Finishing her typing, Carina stood and headed to the attendings' lounge, eager to strip off her scrubs. There she ran into Dr. Bailey who was heading onto her shift for the day.

“DeLuca, did you hear about your baby?” Bailey questioned and Carina shook her head. It had been a busy shift, 4 births in 12 hours - 1 of which was very high risk and complicated.

“I’m actually heading up to the NICU now. She’s having some complications with her kidneys and I’m going to operate on her tonight.” The baby had become a mascot of sorts, many of the attendings eager to aid in her recovery. Abandoned babies were not a situation you came by every day, especially when three of your own assisted in finding the baby in a bar bathroom. 

“The poor thing, but she’s in good hands with you, Dr. Bailey.” Carina thought very highly of her boss. She was kind but firm and an amazing surgeon. She’d given Carina an opportunity that others had shied away from. And the compassion Miranda showed her brother was heartwarming, something Carina truly appreciated.

“Did that firefighter friend of yours get any more information about the whereabouts of the baby’s mother?” 

“No, they haven’t heard much, I’m sure Ben can give you about as much information as I can.” She shook her head, knowing that there were high tensions between the Seattle PD and the fire department.

“Go, then. You look tired.” Carina nodded and grabbed her bag, placing a hand on Bailey’s shoulder in thanks before she headed out of the lounge and down toward her car. Carina shot off a text to Andrea about getting together for dinner tomorrow when she received an incoming call.

“Maya!” Carina greeted with a smile, looking at the other’s face on her phone screen. 

“Are you finishing your shift too?” Maya questioned and Carina nodded. 

“Yes, it was a busy day. Lots of new babies being born today,” she laughed.

“I was supposed to be out of here an hour ago, but we had a call that just ended and I need to finish this report. Do you maybe want to meet at Joe’s in half an hour?” Maya questioned, her voice cutting out slightly due to lack of service. 

“We can meet at Joe’s.” It had been a week since that fateful night in the bar and the pair had been talking quite a bit. Initially, it had been about updates on the baby, but now it was more personal. They had yet to discuss the kiss in Carina’s office, but the tension was still there.

Carina liked Maya. She was tough and sometimes sarcastic. Occasionally Carina chided her for her abrupt attitude that some may interpret as rudeness. Maya could be a bit hard to read and didn’t open up much, however, when she did it was incredibly rewarding. 

The doctor was sticking to her no-sex rule, a rule that was foreign to her. Being physically intimate came naturally to Carina, a natural progression in a relationship. Sex did not have to correlate with love, it could simply be something fun. It felt good, and that was what had always been the most important.

It was obvious that Maya was cut from a similar cloth, though sex seemed to be more of stress relief, or maybe even a bit of a competition for her. Carina had meant what she said the other night, she enjoyed Maya. Sex would complicate that. 

Carina got to Joe’s earlier than she expected Maya, settling at the far end of the bar and sipping her wine. It would be good to connect with Maya in person again. While technology was great, she highly preferred in-person interactions where you could look someone in the eye and read their body language. 

The door opened nearly ten minutes later, a pack of people entering, Maya at the lead. She spotted Carina and made a beeline toward her, the rest of her group meandering in.

“You’re popular today,” Carina commented, moving to give Maya a kiss on the cheek, a move that clearly flustered the other woman. 

“They sort of invited themselves once I said I was going to Joe’s. They get a little amped up after a good call.”

“Maya, are you going to introduce us to your hot friend?” A man called over, causing Carina to laugh and Maya to groan. The group was settling around one of the larger bar tables and Carina grabbed her glass and coat to move up and join them.

“I’m Doctor Carina DeLuca,” she introduced to the man who spoke earlier, who in turn introduced himself as Travis. Travis. Andy. Dean. Jack. Vic. Robert. And Carina said hello to Ben, having a familiarity with him through Bailey. 

“Well Carina, we were just celebrating a call gone well. A four-car pile-up, everything went perfectly,” Andy said, lifting her glass up. “Salud.” 

The group cheered and Carina smiled when Maya settled right next to her. Sure, she’d expected a drink along with Maya but the company wasn’t always a bad thing. 

The group drank and spoke, a story about a tiger on the loose a few weeks back taken precedence. “I heard that on the news!” Carina added to the conversation, entertained by the tall tales the station told, it was similar to how doctors traded their stories. 

Dean and Jack went off to play a game of pool, Vic appointing herself as the official and ribbing her two friends as they played. Carina began speaking to Travis, enjoying the man’s presence as they discussed Seattle. Travis was raised here and was giving Carina tips on all the best places and what to avoid. Surprisingly despite being from a hotter and sunnier climate, Carina didn’t mind the Seattle clouds as much as she thought. 

“You were the one who was at the bar with Maya when you found that baby, right?” Travis asked after a moment. 

“Yes, that was me.”

“How is the baby doing, by the way?” Maya interjected, her conversation with Andy coming to a pause. 

“She’s going into surgery tonight with Dr. Bailey, actually. She’s having some issues with her kidney. I hope she’s okay, but it’s hard to tell with a baby that premature and with that level of birthing trauma.” Carina sipped her wine and patted Maya on the back. 

“Do you always worry like this?” She asked, causing Maya and Andy to both answers, Maya saying no while Andy gave an exasperated ‘yes’. 

“Don’t worry, it’s cute that you care,” Carina said simply, causing Andy to laugh and tease her friend. 

“Yeah, it’s cute, Maya.” Andy patted her friend's hair, causing Maya to duck down and swat at her. 

“I’m your captain!” Maya exhaled in mock offense, Andy shaking her head. These two were amusing and it was clear that there was a great amount of care between them.

“No, at the station you’re my captain. At Joe’s? You’re my friend.”

“She’s right,” Travis said, agreeing with Andy’s statement and nodding as if he had just imparted some great wisdom upon the group. 

“I hate both of you.”

Carina was amused by the easy banter between the group, it was apparent that they were a family and cared deeply for one another. That sort of relationship definitely could happen in her line of work, but it seemed to lessen the higher up the rank you got. 

It reminded her a bit of home, her work in a smaller city, the familiarity she greeted her friends with. She had yet to find a group of friends here as she had back home. Things with Andrea were improving, something that she adored.

There was nobody she loved more in the world than her baby brother. Once upon a time, they were inseparable. Andrea could always make her laugh, he was always so sweet and considerate and in turn, Carina protected him.

Their childhood was not always perfect, especially when it came to their father, but there was a support system. They had cousins and grandparents. Even when Andrea left with their mother, she had some level of consistency. 

As she grew older, she created her own connections. She missed late after-shift dinners with her friends or weekend trips with her cousins. The laughter and joy of lining a long table with your friends, good food, and wine flowing. Carina missed speaking her language, so many things were unable to fully translate into English. 

Aside from the occasional get-together, usually spearheaded by Amelia or the dinner dates with Teddy, this was the freest Carina had felt in a while. There were inside jokes she didn’t get or terms she wasn’t familiar with, but Maya’s coworkers were kind and funny, they kept her in the loop. 

Excusing herself, Carina headed to the bathroom and washed her hands, surprised when the door opened and she saw Maya entering the room.

“There you are.” The fire captain moved closer to Carina, putting a hand on either side of her body and trapping her against the vanity, Carina’s back toward the wall. 

“I’m sorry about them, I really thought it was just going to be me and you,” Maya offered up, leaning into Carina’s touch as she tucked some hair behind Maya’s ear and gave her an affectionate smile. She liked that despite her strong posture, Maya was shorter than her. 

“It’s okay, your friends are great. I really like them. Travis has already promised to take me to the international district my next weekend off.”

“But you should be spending time with me, not Travis,” Maya complained, hands settling on Carina’s hips and looking up at the taller woman. 

“I can spend time with both of you, no?” Maya was incredibly tempting. Just the way she looked at Carina drove her wild, it was equal parts longing and pure desire. 

“But I’m better.” Maya countered, that competitive spirit rearing its ugly head. 

“You’re both great, Maya. We can spend some time together another day.”

“We could leave? Spend some time together now…” Maya’s eyes dropped down to Carina’s lips.

Carina shook her head, Maya was incorrigible. It had been a long time since she felt a connection like this, not since Arizona. And that had gotten so messy so fast.

“No, that’s rude. Your friends came here to celebrate, so go celebrate. But I do think I’m going to leave soon. I’m exhausted from my day. I’m dead on my feet.”

“I can really make you exhausted.” Maya’s hands slid down to grasp Carina’s backside, the doctor giving into temptation for just a moment. She leaned down and slid her lips lightly against Maya’s before pulling back.

“Maya, come on. We can’t do this.” Carina did want to do this, but she knew it was important to change her behaviors.

Andrea had been right many moons ago, Carina did not know much about a committed relationship. Her longest one had been Arizona, and that had ended terribly. There had been shorter flings or long-lasting non-monogamous arrangements. She’d slept with Owen, a really cute ER nurse, and most recently, some charming man who was visiting Seattle on a business trip from Barcelona. Seeing all the love around her as well as the tumultuous relationships of others, many of which had been broken apart due to infidelity. Carina wanted something a bit more serious. She did not need a forever commitment, but she needed some level of seriousness. 

“You don’t have to do anything, I can do it all. I promise I’m very good at it.” Maya said, that annoyingly sexy arrogance peaking out. Carina had dated a wide variety of people, with many different physical and personality traits. But Carina could be weak for someone who was stupidly arrogant and sexy. 

“You don’t make this easy for me.” Carina pulled Maya into a deep kiss, them picking up where they’d left off a few days ago. Their positions were soon reversed and Maya found herself being pinned against the sink. 

Carina enjoyed kissing Maya. She liked how she initially tried to fight for dominance but after a few moments too willingly took the backseat. Maya was so responsive, she kissed with her whole body and gave it her all. 

Their bodies worked well together. Carina’s tall and thin, Maya more compact and muscular, but with some surprising curves. Maya’s intensity and Carina’s easy sensuality blended together so well. Carina could get lost in this feeling.

“Oh shit!” Was heard behind them and Carina turned around to see a giggly Vic and a stunned Andy looking on at the scene before them. It was quite obvious what they were just doing, some of Carina’s lipstick smudged on Maya’s lips. 

“I should go,” Carina said, giving Maya a smile and handing her a paper towel to wipe her face. The captain looked equal parts annoyed and shocked. 

“Bye, Maya. Bye, Vic and Andy.” She left the bathroom, but as the door swung closed she heard Vic teasing Maya.

“I think you’ve got something on your face.”

“Shut up, Hughes.”

Carina went back to the table and grabbed her bag, saying her goodbyes to the guys. She traded numbers with Travis and bid Ben farewell. Jack and Dean were too wrapped up in their pool game that they’d now roped Robert into to care too much about her leaving, just giving her polite waves.

As Carina got into her car, she turned up the radio and allowed the sounds of her favorite songs to guide her home. Seattle was growing on her, she had to admit. Carina had traveled a fair amount and while Seattle was not the most diverse place she’d ever been, she appreciated the convenience of it. She enjoyed the mountain views and decent coffee, at least my American standards. Andrea had been the driving force to come here, but Carina stayed for her research and later because she just felt like she had unfinished business here.

Upon parking in the garage of her building, she smiled to see that Maya had texted her a few minutes ago.

_Get home safe._

Carina smiled at the concern and shot off a quick text saying she was safe already, a smile on her face at Maya’s concern. She was unsure of this relationship and where they stood.

But one thing was certain. 

Maya Bishop was something else.

* * *

The pit was not Carina’s favorite place in the hospital, it was so loud and the chaos that was often brought in was not conducive for the calm environment she needed for expectant parents. She was called down to do a check on an expecting mother who had received a concussion. Dr. Shepard had already cleared her, but it was the best way for Carina to ensure nothing else was occurring. 

Carina handed off her iPad to an intern so they could log their notes and advised the mother to check in with her own OB/GYN later that week. 

“Hey, Carina!” The woman looked behind her and saw Andy, waving her over where a very dismayed-looking Maya sat on the bed.

“What happened over here?” Carina questioned, frowning when she saw the bloody gauze on Maya’s forehead. 

“Bishop over here had to be dumb and get in the way of a domestic. The wife was in mental distress, was fighting with her husband, and decided to throw a lamp at him. But instead, Maya got hit in the crossfire” Andy looked a little amused at the story, but it was apparent she was concerned for her, otherwise she wouldn’t be here.

“I told you I’m fine, Warren could have stitched me up.” Maya’s arms were crossed and she seemed to be steadily avoiding Carina’s gaze. They hadn’t spoken since the night at Joe’s about three days ago.

“Maya, it’s your face. Trust me, if it was anywhere else I wouldn’t care but Vic still talks to Jackson now and then and knows he’d stitch you up really well. No scars.”

Carina nodded her approval. While Warren was gifted, Jackson’s technique was much better suited for this. 

“Did somebody page him already?” Carina asked, grabbing the clipboard at the end of Maya’s bed and looked it over. She tested negative for a concussion and everything else.

“Some intern paged him almost forty minutes ago. I just want to go back to the station,” Maya all but pouted, and Carina had to admit, the look was actually pretty cute on her. 

“Dr. Avery can get pretty busy, I’m sure he’ll be here soon. In the meantime, let me see.” Cautiously approaching, Maya gave Carina a dirty look before nodding her approval and allowing her closer.

“A lot of blood, but that’s common for a head wound. Let me clean you up a bit.” Carina washed her hands and put on a new set of gloves. She removed the old set of gauze and cleaned up the skin around the large gash before covering it once more. 

“Much better, yeah?” She said with a grin that only grew when Maya relented and gave a little smile of her own. 

“Maya, I actually should get back to the station. We’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Call me or Travis if you need a ride.” Andy left with a wave to Carina.

“I’m actually about to take my break in a few minutes, do you want me to wait with you?” Carina had a light day, she wasn’t on call for the rest of the afternoon as she had to focus on some research.

Maya shook her head no, her posture more uptight than it normally was around Carina, but perhaps she just had a bad day. Carina probably would feel similarly if she had a large wound on her head.

“You should go. Eat or rest, you don’t need to babysit me.” Maya settled back on the bed and Carina shook her head. She was learning quickly that Maya was stubborn.

“Maya, at least let me check and see where Dr. Avery might be?” Carina did just that and soon learned that Jackson was just finishing up a scheduled consult up in plastics. “Look, it shouldn’t be any more than 30 minutes.”

Grumbling in her bed, Maya crossed her arms and eyed Carina up. “So what were you doing down here, anyway?”

“An expecting mama came in with a concussion, I just wanted to check her out and ensure everything was okay.” Carina took this as an invitation to sit, pulling over a stool from one of the computer stations. 

“So I have a confession, Maya. I looked you up. I have to say, I’m impressed. An Olympic medal, hm?” Carina’s tone was teasing but beyond Maya’s huff of faux annoyance, she saw pride. 

Carina sat with Maya for the next thirty-four minutes until Jackson came, cracking jokes and discussing the job. Carina was just telling Maya some embarrassing story about her and Andrea growing up when Jackson entered the cubicle. 

“Let Jackson fix you up and maybe after I’ll take you to see baby, Rain?” Carina asked with a smile.

“You gave the baby a nickname already?” Maya said with a shake of her head, amused, causing Jackson to ask her to remain still.

“I sadly don’t get credit for that. The NICU nurses have really fallen for that little lady, they’ve been calling her that all week.” She’d seen the baby briefly, finding it hard to look at her surrounded by tubes in the incubator. 

Carina got into the OB/GYN field due to the beauty of childbirth. It was amazing to be involved in the process of bringing life into the world day in and day out. It was occasionally sprinkled with sadness, of lost babies and injured mothers. But to see the smile on a parent’s face the first time they held their newborn baby was priceless. 

Jackson was efficient as ever and when he left, Carina took a moment to admire the stitching. Maya probably wouldn’t have a scar, and if she did, it’d be very small. 

“The nurse is coming over to discharge you and set up a meeting in a few weeks to get the stitches out.” Carina could tell that Maya was eager to stand up, sitting still didn’t seem like it was a strong trait of the other woman.

Armed with an appointment three weeks later, Carina escorted Maya back up toward the NICU. 

“Her surgery the other night went really well. Dr. Bailey is truly gifted. They think if everything keeps improving she may be able to leave the incubator in two weeks.” Carina had kept tabs on the baby despite not being directly involved in the case. 

“That’s a long time to spend trapped in there. Imagine being born and not being held?” Maya questioned and Carina nodded in sympathy. That was truly difficult, even though she ached to just give that baby a few more minutes of human touch. To just let the little girl know that someone was there. 

“She’ll get there, one day.” Baby Rainier’s room was a far cry from the rooms on the maternity ward. It was bright and sterile, not the kind of place you’d expect a baby to be in. Aside from the teddy-bear-shaped name tag on the incubator, nothing joyful was in sight. Other babies had families and had balloons in the corner and worrying parents looking over them. Baby Rainier had nurses and social workers who cared, but not enough.

“Somehow she looks even tinier in there,” Maya remarked sympathetically. The baby was born prematurely, weighing 4 pounds. Weightwise she could have been a lot smaller, but considering she was only born an estimated 2 weeks early, it would have been ideal for her to be closer to 6 or 7 pounds. 

Like two magnets, Carina and Maya’s hands found one another and they sat looking at the baby for a few minutes, just giving her some company. People were always in and out in her room, focused on her health and other things. It wasn’t often that someone just stayed with her. 

“Do you like kids?” Maya asked. “I mean, I know you deliver them, but you don’t deal with them much once they’re out of the womb.”

“I like them. Me and Andrea come from a relatively big family, we have lots of cousins. So family dinners had too many little ones out and about. They’re very fragile, and sometimes a bit annoying. But they’re so pure, you know?”

Maya nodded her head. “I actually like kids a lot, but sometimes I feel like they don’t like me. It’s like they can pick up on the lack of maternal instinct or something. Plus they’re always so sticky,” she joked. Causing Carina to let out a laugh.

“Sticky indeed. American’s coddle their kids too much, I feel like me and Andrea and even my cousin’s kids now are just a bit more independent. Kids don’t need a computer tablet or video games to have fun.” It was just a different culture here surrounding children.

“I can understand that. My dad wasn’t big on letting me and my brother have a lot of technology. Obviously, for school we had computers. And I had an iPod to listen to music while I trained. But I didn’t get a phone until high school - all my friends teased me about it. We didn’t even watch TV that often, just the occasional movie or sports game.” It seemed that Maya had a bit of a hard childhood, but Carina would not pry. Not yet anyway. 

“Come on, bella. We shouldn’t be in here too long. The nurses are going to change shifts soon and start rounds. I’ll walk you out.” Without letting go of Maya’s hand, Carina led the other woman out of the maze of corridors that made up the NICU. 

Waiting at the elevator bank, Amelia exited one that upon closing, continued going up. 

“Oh hey, it’s Firefighter barbie.” Amelia teased, eying their conjoined hands, causing Maya to let Carina go. “You want to come to the cafeteria? I’m going to go tease Maggie about Winston. Did you know he sent flowers over to our house? Like...a dozen red roses.” 

“I was just walking Maya out, can I meet you there?” Carina asked, looking down at Maya.

“Go, Carina. I’ll walk myself out. Can I call you later?” Maya gave Carina a suggested look and the doctor nodded her head.

“You can call me anytime you’d like.” 

“Alright, so I’ll talk to you at 3 am?” She asked, backing into the elevator and giving Carina and Amelia a wave before the doors closed.

“So, did you tap that yet?” Amelia asked. Now some American’s could be prude, but Amelia Shepherd typically was not one of those Americans. 

“No, I did not tap that,” Carina replied sarcastically, as they walked towards the catwalk and the cafeteria. 

“And why not? She’s hot! You could do a lot worse.”

“I want to be her friend and sex would ruin that. I don’t have a good record of having steady relationships and Maya isn’t looking for more than sex. But I think we both could use a friend.” 

“So you’re not attracted to her?” Amelia asked as they entered the cafeteria, scanning their IDs. 

“Attracted to who?” Meredith jumped in, coming to stand behind her sister-in-law and Carina in line.

“Oh, this really hot firefighter from 19,” Amelia asked, with no respect for Carina’s privacy. But then again, this hospital severely lacked boundary issues. 

“There’s a hot firefighter?” Maggie asked, joining them in line as well. Carina liked these women well enough but this hospital’s desire for gossip was a lot.

“Maya! From the other night. The one Carina was all over.” Amelia explained, Maggie nodding her head in understanding and Merideth looking somewhat intrigued.

“I was not all over her,” Carina defended, grabbing a lunch tray and starting to make a salad.

“You were kind of close,” Maggie added, her tone a lot kinder than Amelia’s. 

“Does she work with Herrera?” Merideth asked and Carina nodded. 

“Yeah, I met Andy the other night and she actually brought Maya into the pit earlier for a gut on her forehead,” Carina explained, ignoring Maggie’s comment as they walked to a table.

“Is she the blonde one?” Meredith asked, having a vague knowledge of the station through seeing them deliver patients to the ER.

“Yep, the blonde one. And she’s Captain.” Amelia added, poking at her food. 

“Do you have a thing for blondes?” Maggie asked quickly, busying herself with taking a sip of her drink when Carina shot her a look for referencing her ex. She was starting to feel a little bit ganged up on by the three different sisters.

“Blondes, brunettes, whoever. It doesn't even matter, me and Maya talked and we agreed that we won’t be sleeping together.” Carina explained once again.

“Why not? I wish I was sleeping with someone.” Merideth added, causing Maggie to nod her head almost violently in agreement.

“I wish I was sleeping with Winston,” Maggie sighed out and Carina was thankful for the shift in conversation as Amelia and Merideth focused their attention on teasing the youngest one of the three. 

It was proving harder to keep away from Maya Bishop than she thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key think Maya likes when Carina takes the lead in bed. Pass it on.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr? Theocrained.tumblr.com - lots of wlw content. Bye.


End file.
